freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry
Cassette Man or known as Henry is a major character or an instructor, who speaks when salvaging, The Insanity Ending within showing the blueprints, in the True Ending and the Bad Ending. Overview Cassette Man, also known as Henry Emily, is William Afton's old partner, and the former owner of Fredbear's Family Diner. During the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Phone Guy mentions that he has been missing for years."Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down."- Phone Guy, FNaF 2 Night 5. he is also the creator of the Fredbear/Fazbear's animatronics, and was tricked by William into helping create the Funtime animatronics. History Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Henry makes his canonical appearance at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. It is not clear to what extent his story coincides with that of his counterpart in the novels, but what is known is that in fact he had a daughter named Charlotte Emily (Charlie for short) and was a friend of William Afton; some facts indicate that he also has experience in running a store, as in the books where he was the co-owner of Fredbear's and Freddy's. As stated earlier, Henry had a daughter, but she was murdered while outside of Fredbear's Family Dinner in 1983 (which is possibly before the events of FNaF 4). In FFPS, Henry is known as the Cassette Man. Somehow he discovered the tragic story that surrounded the franchise of Fazbear Entertainment and how the souls of different individuals were trapped in "prisons of his creation"; it is possible that due to this he realizes that his daughter would be currently possessing some animatronic (Puppet). He also learns that William's soul, now possessing the suit he died in, Springtrap, still lives, and has survived the Fazbear's Fright fire. Feeling guilty about all this and willing to stop Springtrap from committing more atrocities, he devises a plan; Have Michael Afton, the brave volunteer, salvage any of the animatronics that fits under "Paragraph Four", then lock them in the labyrinth, once all the animatronics that fit "Paragraph Four" are in the labyrinth, he would activate what is presumably the R.A.S.C to burn down the building and free the spirits of the remaining animatronics and have William sanctioned definitively. When Michael manages to reunite them all, Henry deactivates the ventilation, causing a fire that consumes all the animatronics, Michael and himself. Alternatively, if Michael decides not to lay them to rest, Henry dismisses him under the pretext of not respecting Paragraph 4. Audio Dialogue ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Ending Tapes = ---- ---- }} Sounds Trivia * In the Insanity Ending, an image reading '''HRY223' can be seen while the cassette man is speaking. ** This can lead to the assumption that the Cassette Man is Henry Emily, a character from the FNaF Novels. ** Further supporting this is the fact he refers to William Afton as "Old friend," considering that Henry and William were once business partners. **PJ Heywood revealed on the FNaF Show that Cassette Man is Henry. * When listening to Cassette man's 5th audio prompt one can hear what sounds like Freddy's Toreador March and the carnival music from the first game. * The Cassette has an unused reverse feature, it is unknown as to what this would've of been used for. *In the game and the book, Henry and his daughter change roles, while in the book Charlotte is the one who is alive and Henry is the one who is dead. In the game it is his daughter who is dead and it is the soul that possessed Puppet and Henry is the one who is alive and the plan to free everyone and end the story of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Voiced Category:Speaking Category:Others Category:Male